Introduction to companies
How to Guide - Companies If you have been good enough to subscribe to VIP membership, thank you very much for supporting the site! You can now begin phase 2 of your global domination of the MMA universe by setting up companies and (hopefully), building a fantastic reputation and an equally impressive bank balance. General info This section provides a startup guide for each of the company types within MMA Tycoon. As a VIP member you are allowed to open one of the different types of company. When you open a company, you will be eligible for a $50k bank loan. This will go straight into the new company's account and you will not be able to withdraw it into your own managerial account. You will also have to pay 10% interest on this loan until it is paid off. Make sure you look after your bank balance and keep enough cash in your account to pay off these weekly repayments, otherwise your company may be put up for general sale. If you look after them though, running a company can be even more fun than managing and training your fighters! Starting a new company Once you have become a VIP member, the bottom part of the main menu will change to display “My Businesses” and “Start new company”. Click on start a new company. On this screen you’ll be able to name the company, pick what type of company it is and also allocate funds both from your own managerial account and also from bank loans. You will be able to withdraw your own money back to your managerial account if necessary but you will not be able to withdraw any money from loans. You will also have to pay basic interest on the loans at 10% per loan. If you’re starting out in the game and haven’t got much of a managerial balance, you’ll need to borrow some money. Don’t worry about getting the borrowing amount perfect straight away though – you’ll always be allowed to increase or decrease borrowing at a later date. One final point. When naming your company DO NOT name it after a real organisation or company! If you do that, the company will be renamed and if it is an obvious breach of this rule (e.g. you call your fight org “the ultimate fighting championships”), we may also fine you some in game money. The only exception to this rule is if you actually own the company in the real world, in which case you should email an admin from your official site email address as proof. So assuming you’ve created your company, let’s take a closer look at each of the types of business within MMA Tycoon. Fight Organization Fight organizations are the most complex companies to run but are also the most satisfying. Before setting up an organisation, make sure you’re willing to spend some time building it and looking after it – you will have a lot of fighters under contract and they will rely on you to help build their careers through frequent and appropriate matchmaking. New organizations will have a low hype rating, just like newly created fighters. This hype is built by putting on good shows and by promoting quality fighters and as with most things, the more money you have, the quicker you can move this process along. Things you will have to do when setting up a fight org. * Search for and sign appropriate fighters * Arrange events and book fights * Balance finances * Manage champions and championship fights For more on being a manager of a fight org, visit the following page Fight organizations (manager) Gym Summary coming soon. For more information on running a gym, visit the followimg page Gyms (manager) Clothing Company The clothing company is one of the easiest companies to run, within MMA Tycoon. You will be selling t-shirts and shorts to the fighters within the game. As fighters are required to purchase new clothes on a regular basis to keep their morale high, you should have a steady stream of income… so long as you are able to create attractive designs! There are no research and development costs for clothing, you simply design the template for your t-shirt of shorts within Photoshop (or a similar design package) and upload it to your store. If people like it, they will buy it. Your hype, their morale When a fighter buys one of your t-shirt or shorts designs, they will receive a morale boost. The higher your company’s hype rating, the greater this morale boost will be. In order to increase your company morale, you will need to sponsor fighters within the game. The more high profile the fighter you sponsor, the greater hype boost your company will receive every time they fight. Sponsoring fighters To do this, fill in the fighter’s ID on the sponsor section and click look up. Once you’re sure it’s the correct fighter, fill in the appropriate financial sponsorship details and any freebies you would like to give the fighter, then click send. If the manager of that fighter accepts the sponsorship offer, your logo will appear on their profile page and also at the top of their commentary, when they fight. Each time your sponsored fighter fights, you will receive a boost to your company’s hype rating. Ordering stock Ordering stock is the only other aspect of managing a clothing company that you will need to worry about. The larger the stock order, the cheaper the products will be per unit, so as with anything, it pays to buy in bulk…. So long as you can sell all your stock, of course! Nutrition Company Nutrition companies are fairly easy to set up and maintain but you’ll need to make sure you don’t overspend on research and development, otherwise it could be a long road back to profitability. You will be researching and manufacturing nutritional supplements and selling them to other people within the game, as well as to the virtual public within the greater MMA universe. You will have to decide upon the level of research and development, create a label for your packaging and then finally, set the price of your goods. Research and development The more you spend on R&D, the better quality your nutritional supplement will be and consequently, the more benefitial it will be to the fighters who use it. When deciding how much to spend, be aware that you will get a lot of improvement per dollar at first but as you spend more and more, you will get decreasing returns per dollar spent. Ordering stock Once you have finished developing your nutritional supplement, you need to order some stock. The more you order, the cheaper it will be per unit. Sponsoring fighters Your company will have a hype rating, which will impact sales to virtual users. The higher your hype, the more sales you will rack up. Your hype rating will start low but you will be able to increase it by sponsoring fighters. Every time you do so, you will receive a hype increase, the level of which will depend on the hype of the fighter you are sponsoring. You will receive this boost every time the fighter competes, whilst you are one of his sponsors. Bookmakers Setting up a bookmakers (betting shop) within the game is a risky but potentially very exciting business. Bookmaker stake This is the most important setting for you to get right. This is your profit margin in a perfectly even and predictable world. For instance, if fighters who are meant to win 30% of the time, actually did win 30% of the time, plus users bet 50% on one fighter and 50% on the other, you would take home this percentage of total income as your profit. Put simply though, the higher the figure, the less risk you are undertaking as a bookmaker. However, it is a double edged sword because the higher this figure, the less appealing your odds will be to your customers. Odds display You can set your default odds display to either American or Decimal. Users will be able to set their own preference if they would rather display the other method. For more information on how to calculate / understand the different types of odds, click here. Max bet This is the maximum that any one manager can bet on any one fight. You should set this figure at something appropriate to your company’s balance. In game events You can offer in game events by simply importing them into your betting shop homepage. Input the event ID number and click look up. This will load As with real world betting, there is always the temptation for unscrupulous individuals to fix fights and rob you of your hard earned dollars. If you run a betting shop and you suspect other users of fight fixing, contact admin and they will look into it. See also This section provided an introduction to all types of company but you can also view more in-depth information about each type of company on the following pages. *My businesses *Hire and fire staff *Company finances *Start new company *Gyms (manager) *Gyms (public) *Fight organizations (manager) *Fight organizations (public) *Fight alliances (manager) *Fight alliances (public) *Bookmakers (manager) *Bookmakers (public) *Clothing companies (manager) *Clothing companies (public) *Nutrition companies (manager) *Nutrition companies (public)